


“i don’t wanna cry alone right now,”

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, angsty, but it’s soft, lance has a break dowb, lansgt?, soft boy gettin love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: lance has a breakdown





	“i don’t wanna cry alone right now,”

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be longer, but i lost my juice, i might add more in the future

It’s late, the sky is orange and pink and it makes his chest ache in the worst of ways; the subtle seeping of dread into his bones while he’s walking home from the subway, the bitter taste of smoke settling on his tongue, the shaking in his fingers and the stinging in his eyes when he understands what today is. What’s been a long time coming, what he’s shoved away into a filing cabinet in the very back of his brain. Lance knew what today was when he woke up and kissed Shiro good morning and took his cup of coffee out of Keith’s fingers and promised not to stay so late tonight. He knew and it’s still hitting him harder than he’d have thought possible.   
  
He makes it home on autopilot, the familiar row-houses and apartment buildings lulling softly in the background as he makes the usual walk home, Lance can feel the bite of warm air gushing into his nose and cheeks when he unlocks his door, can smell the familiar vanilla and harsh cinnamon undertones when he sets his keys on the end table and lethargically sets his briefcase down and pulls his coat off his shoulders.   


“You alright there, bug?” Lance hears Keith ask, but it’s muffled under the roaring in his ears. He sees him before he feels his hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against his face. “Yeah, yes, of course. You worry too much,” is his soft reply.   
  
Lance leans in and kisses him, slow and long, grounding himself before he pulls away and smiles at him. “I’m alright, just lost in my head. I’ll be back soon,” he promises, lifting his hand and soothing Keith’s furrowed eyebrows. Keith takes it, reluctantly, but he takes it and lets him pull away from him and wander into the living room, dropping a quick kiss to their cat’s forehead and passes until he finds himself sitting on the edge of their bed. Lance drops his hands, letting them dangle between his open thighs and lets himself feel for the first time in over a year. He lets tears fall and willfully ignores the burning in his throat and leans his head back and blinks at the ceiling. Lance lets out a soft sob and presses a fist to his mouth, sobbing silently and hoping Keith hadn’t heard him. He raises his other hand to knuckle at his eyes and will himself to stop crying.   
  
Lance cries until he can’t help but make soft and slow whimpers, cries until exhaustion crawls its way into his bones and settles on him like a second skin. Lance shrugs his suit jacket off and undoes his tie and tosses it onto the floor, promising to pick up later while he finishes undressing himself and sliding underneath cold sheets.   
  
He drifts off for a while, the soft sound of his abuela humming in his ear and the feeling is gentle fingers running through his hair until it morphed into his mother clutching him and whispering that it wasn’t his fault, he was trying to do right by her. It’s pitch black when he feels someone slid in behind him and fingers sliding up his chest to link through his own and squeeze, gentle caresses of, “You missed dinner, are you okay, button?” And Lance knows it’s Shiro, fresh tears springing to his eyes when he turns around and presses his nose to Shiro’s dress shirt. “I don’t know,” Lance confesses softly, fingers curling into Shiro’s shirt. Shiro presses soft kisses into his hair and murmurs that Keith’s just outside in the living room, that he’ll go grab him. But Lance shakes his head and says “I’m just being a baby, don’t bother him. He’s got class later,”   
  
“Oh, Lance,” is all Shiro can manage before he pulls back and calls for Keith and suddenly Lance feels crowded; feels closed in, wants to run away and leave. But then, Keith walks in, sleep shirt wrinkled and his hair messy from having not bothered to brush it and he feels better. Shiro moves to the other end of the bed, coaxing Lance to move with him and let Keith crawl in behind them.   
  
Lance lets himself be coddled, lets Keith mold himself to his back and press kisses onto the back of his neck, lets Shiro murmur soft kind words into his hair for a while.   
  
“I don’t know what happened l, I just felt my lungs burning and everything felt too tight,” Lance says after what feels like hours. “Didn’t even notice it, really, this morning when I left.” He’s crying again, knows he is from the way he’s leaving wet gusts of air on Keith’s shirt. Keith doesn’t give him fake condolences of quiet, “It’ll be okay,” because they both know it will be. Shiro doesn’t murmur how sorry he is into his hair, just clutches him tighter and links their hands together.   
  
They stay awake for a long time, Keith and Shiro letting Lance tell them his favorite stories about his abuela and growing up, letting him talk about the ugly parts of their relationship, the beautiful parts until Lance is slurring his words and falls asleep.   
  
When he wakes up, squished between the two of them, he feels a little lighter and only slightly too warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on tumblr @togxpi


End file.
